Artemis Bow (Weapon)
The Artemis Bow is 's and 's signature Exalted Weapon, which can only be used upon activating the ability of the same name. It fires seven arrows at once in a vertical spread, which can be reoriented into a horizontal spread by holding down the fire button. Refer to the weapon's ability page for a list of mods that affect the weapon. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High damage – effective against armor. *Very high critical chance. *High status chance. *Innate 1.5x damage multiplier. *Fires 7''' arrows, which can be oriented vertically, horizontally, or diagonally based on charge time. **Arrow damage is '''not divided among the arrows. **Damage is unaffected by charge amount. ** augment replaces the 7 arrows for a single arrow that, on headshots, has increased critical chance and releases a explosion with a guaranteed proc. ***Explosion has innate damage – effective against Machinery and Fossilized. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Silent. *Innate 1 meter punch through. *On kill, bodies will follow the arrow that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Does not use ammunition. *Can use the bow-exclusive mod. *Innate two and one polarities. Disadvantages *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Status chance is split between each of its seven arrows, requiring simultaneous hits to maximize status procs, exacerbated by the large spread. **Wide projectile spread reduces effectiveness on a single target unless firing at point-blank range. **Projectiles generated by multishot will deal the same damage as normal projectiles; adding multishot will not decrease the damage per arrow. **Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one arrow will proc a status; the actual base status chance per arrow is ~3.14%. *With augment: **Explosion has innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. ***Explosion damage cannot be increased by , , or mods. **The single arrow deals the same amount of damage as an individual arrow without the augment. **Charge has no effect on damage; only the projectile speed. **Explosion has 0% status chance. **Punch Through is removed, and can not be increased with mods. *Arrows have a travel time with slight arcing. *Requires energy to activate and consumes energy per shot. *As an Exalted Weapon, it cannot benefit from, nor contribute to the set bonus of any Set Mods (the Vigilante Mod Set can still apply if equipped on Warframe, Primary or Robotic Weapons, and not on the Exalted Weapon itself). *Cannot equip Amalgam Mods (e.g., ). Notes *The Artemis Bow weapon appears in the Arsenal after unlocking Ivara's ability. *The displayed damage number of 240 in the Arsenal is Artemis Bow's base damage of 160 multiplied by Artemis Bow's innate 1.5x damage multiplier. *Firing arrows with a half charge allows players to shoot arrows in a diagonal orientation. *Charging shots does not increase arrow flight speed, unless is equipped. *Multishot mods apply separately to all seven arrows, meaning it's possible to get a maximum of 21 'arrows with and equipped. * can be utilized to greatly bypass enemy defenses such as Shields and Armor. Trivia *Artemis'' is a deity from Ancient Greek mythology, most famous for being the goddess of the hunt. **One of Artemis' symbols is the bow and arrow. *Before the introduction of moddable Exalted Weapons, the stats of the Artemis Bow depended on the mods equipped on the player's Primary weapon. *On , the bow is named '''Artemis Bow Prime. Their stats are, however, identical to Artemis Bow. *Artemis Bow is the first and only Exalted primary in the game. Patch History *Introduced as a moddable weapon. }} See Also * , the ability that summons the weapon. * , the weapon's user. es:Arco de Artemisa (Arma) de:Artemis Bogen (Waffe) Category:Exalted Weapon Category:Ivara Category:Bow Category:Update 23